The present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting a valve lifting characteristic of a cam shaft assembly for use in an internal combustion engine.
A U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,896 issued on Nov. 22, 1994 exemplifies a cam shaft assembly for use in an internal combustion engine which variably controls opens and closures of intake and/or exhaust valves of each engine cylinder.